A Silver Household
by ferrymancharon
Summary: They were supposed to train in Russia for the next season. However, Yuuri was surprised to find himself living in a mansion together with Viktor's family. Who would even think that Viktor's family is like this? ((Cross-posted on Ao3))


"Yuuri," Viktor's tone was unusually serious. "We need to talk."

At that moment, Yuuri suddenly felt something heavy brewing at the pit of his stomach. Viktor was not his usual self. His serious expression was giving him chills. Something was not right. It is very unlikely that he would use something as clichéd as _that._

Yuuri's heart rate was suddenly starting to pick up pace, his hands were shaking, and beads of sweat was starting to form at his temple. Why did they even need to _talk_?

 _What are we going to talk about?_

 _Did he do something wrong?_

 _Did "I" do something wrong?_

 _What did I do?_

 _I don't remember anything._

 _Is he going to break up with me?_

 _Crap, this reminded me of the movie we watched last night._

 _Don't tell me he picked up an idea on that movie._

 _Why did we even watched that movie in the first place?_

 _Was that a sign?_

 _Wait, I need to calm down. Calm down Yuuri calm down. He is not going to break up with you._

 _Or maybe he is._

 _What did I do?_

 _I don't really remember anything._

"Yuuri? Are you still with me?" Viktor firmly grabbed Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. "What i-is it?" unfortunately his voice still cracked and his effort was futile.

Viktor's suddenly held Yuuri's hands tightly. "Yuuri, look at me."

Suddenly Yuuri's attention was caught by the partially full trash bag in the kitchen. Yuuri pried his hands off gently from Viktor's grasp and made his way towards it.

"Hey! Today was Saturday, right? I thought I already took out everything," he said in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Yuuri!" Viktor raised his voice a little. He really seemed to be displeased and annoyed.

Yuuri's anxiety suddenly shot up many notches. Viktor does not usually behave like this. He never even really raised his voice and gets annoyed at all.

 _This is bad. This is getting really out of hand. I need to get out. FAST._

"I really need to get this trash out," Yuuri explained in a very unnatural calm voice.

Yuuri heard Viktor take a deep calming sigh. "Yuuri," he called out much gentler, "Yuuri, the trash can wait."

"No Viktor, you see they are going to fine us if we took this out on a different day," Yuuri explained.

He finally looked at Viktor in the eyes and he suddenly realized how frustrated Viktor was. His typically well combed silver hair was disheveled and was sticking out in different directions. Viktor looked really troubled.

"Fine, we are going to take out the trash," Viktor snatched the trash bag at Yuuri's grasp.

Yuuri looked at Viktor slightly dumbfound. "I can do it Viktor. It's just a bag of trash."

"I can see that Yuuri. It's not even full at all. Look it even weighs like it's empty," Viktor raised up the black bag slightly shaking its content. "Yuuri, is this bag empty?"

"Then I'm going to take out this trash if you don't want to," Yuuri tried to snatch the trash bag out of Viktor's hand but Viktor moved it out of his reach.

"Yuuri, this can wait. I badly need to talk with you," Viktor insisted.

Yuuri clenched his jaw and looked intently at Victor. He wanted to avoid the conversation as much as possible and yet Viktor was pushing it. He did not want to break up. Not now and not forever. Why would even Viktor use that cliché break-up line in the first place? Yuuri's anxiety and pessimism got the better part of him.

He suddenly blurted out without thinking. "The trash cannot wait, but what you're gonna say can wait… forever."

The sound of the trash bag hitting the floor echoed inside the suddenly silent kitchen. Yuuri was taken aback as Viktor passed by him and walk out of the room.

"We can talk when you're feeling better," Viktor whispered with a sad smile. "I'm heading out for an hour."

Yuuri was left standing alone in the room together with the trash bag.

 _Stupid trash bag. It's all your fault._

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when the sound of jiggling keys and chiming of the front door was heard by Yuuri. Viktor was finally home and he did not have an idea how he was going to apologize.

 _What am I going to say?_

 _I now gave Viktor a real reason to break up with me._

 _Is he going to break up with me now?_

The room was dark save for the light coming from the television. Yuuri was holding a tub of ice cream as he was cocooned in a comforter.

"What are you doing?" Viktor asked as he sat beside Yuuri.

"I'm watching," Yuuri replied dryly.

"The same movie from last night?"

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a while. Yuuri was sniffling as he took a spoonful of ice cream. Viktor was watching Yuuri wearily. He wanted to pry away the tub of ice cream from Yuuri's grasp. Viktor was not paying attention to the movie at all as he watched Yuuri with a worried expression.

"We need to talk," Viktor was surprised. He heard the exact same words that he uttered from the guy in the movie. He was even more surprised when Yuuri started to cry out of the blue.

"What's wrong Yuuri?"

 _"I wanted to break up with you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. It's not you. It's me."_

Yuuri's crying got louder. Viktor, on the other hand, felt numb. He did not know what he was supposed to say and do. He gazed at Yuuri. Viktor cannot believe how insensitive he could get. He now had an idea why Yuuri was acting like that. Now he knew the reason why Yuuri was avoiding him earlier. Why he did not want to talk at all. It was all because of the goddamn movie.

The girl in the movie started to bawl her eyes out as the guy in the movie broke up with her. Yuuri did not do anything aside from crying as the scene unfolded.

"I'm not gonna break up with you, Yuuri. You know how I feel," Viktor hugged Yuuri who was still sniffling.

Yuuri calmed down a little bit. So he was wrong after all. He felt embarrassed about how he acted earlier.

"But we still need to talk, though," Viktor added.

Yuuri wiped off his face with his sleeves. "Okay, so what are we going to talk about?"

"First, you'll spend the whole day in the gym tomorrow. Second, you're only allowed to eat broccolis and other vegetables for a week. Third, we are going to visit my family. Fourth, you're not allowed to have sweets for the whole month. Finally, you're going to watch me eat katsudon for dinner, and you're not going to have anything aside from broccoli."

Yuuri blinked slowly and tried to process everything slowly. He now regretted eating that tub of ice cream, but he was thankful that he was able to stop himself from ordering pizza. The consequences will be so much heavier.

"This is really a food for the gods!" Viktor exclaimed in between bites of katsudon that he ordered from the nearby Japanese restaurant. Yuuri was glaring hard at Viktor as he took a bite of his bland steamed broccolis.

 _Damned broccolis._

* * *

His gaze went to the three other servings of katsudon next to Viktor. The man was really spiting and killing him softly.

"Hey Yuuri, stop from drooling over there," Viktor teased.

Yuuri glared at him sharply. This man was just unbelievable.

 _Screw you and your fast metabolism. Are you even human?_

 _Why did I even inherit my mom's slow metabolism?_

 _Wait…_

 _WAIT!_

 _Viktor said something about his family, right?_

"Hey, did you just said earlier that we're going to see your family?"

"Took you long enough, Yuuri."


End file.
